Robin/Origin
Background History Tim Drake was a bit older then a toddler when he and his father went to view the Flying Grayson's at Haly's Circus. There he met Dick Grayson for the first time and payed special attention to him during the preformance and intern whitnessed the death of Dick's parents at the hands of Tony Zucco. Tim remembered this into his childhood and closely followed the events of the Dynamic Duo, closely studing them and honing his own skills in hopes of one day becoming a vigilante. During his early teenage years, Tim learned the truth about both Batman and Nightwing after closely following and connecting each of the lives of the Caped Crusaders. With his well toned detective skills Tim eventually deduced the identities of both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson and found his way to the batcave where he suprised Batman and pleaded to be mentored. Batman reluctently disagreed due to the recent events over the death of his second Robin and told Tim that someday he may become a great a hero as Batman himself. Tim refused to give up and continued to keep trying to practice what little skills he had in order to prove himself, soon after Batman was set up and kidnapped by Two Face. Realizing his hero was in trouble Tim skillfully broke into the batcave and apprehended several gadgets along with a make shift Robin uniform and successfully defeated Two Face, rescuing Batman. Batman decided to teach Tim Drake in several skill sets and eventually allowed him to become the newest Robin. Tim Drake throughly enjoyed his experience as Robin, meeting Dick for a second time as cohesive superhero's aswell as becoming an honorary member of the Teen Titans. He was asked several times to become a full fledge member but refused due to his duties to his mentor, he also felt he was not quite ready. Under the teachings of Batman, Tim learned several other skills including Martial Arts, acrobatics, marksmanship and prospered especially in intellectual prowess. Despite Tim's capability as a superhero he could not quite match up to his predecessors in physical qualification, this drove Tim to become more passionate and aggressive, this caused Tim's father Jack Drake who had been his legal guardian at the time to notice Tim's behavior. Tim began to take more and more time away from his father in order to train with batman, who Tim felt hadn't been paying enough attention to him. Jack Drake eventually found out Tim's secret due to his constant disappearance and took Tim away from his heroic life. Tim reluctantly agreed in order to keep himself from loosing another one of his parents. Soon after Jack Drake was targeted by several criminals after trying to gain an open audience with Batman about Tim's secret life and was subsequently murdered, traumatizing Tim. Bruce decided to adopt Tim as his son after remembering Dick's life and his own while forgetting the events of his former Robin in order to further help Tim as an improved superhero and the Robin of today. Category:Robin